


Fighter

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #21 of 100 | If there's something Minerva and Severus do well together, it's fight about Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighter

"Seven hundred fouls in the game of Quidditch, and you claim that your team's misconduct didn't fall under any of them?"

"As I recall one of the fouls I could have awarded during that game was ' _directing a Bludger towards a non-active player, such as the referee, a spectator, the announcer, random passerby_ -"

"You're insufferable!" Minerva shrieked, stopping what was sure to be an endless dressing down.

Snape's lip curled but he remained steadfastly grading fifth year essays and did not grant his guest the benefit of his glare. "If your only motivation for barging into my office is to insult and berate me, Minerva, I suggest you see yourself out immediately. You'll find no _legal_ fault in any of my actions as referee during the match where your Gryffindors endeavored to break every rule imaginable to defeat Hufflepuff."

"I wasn't speaking on that game, Severus," Minerva said bitterly. "The match against Ravenclaw was -"

"Oh come now," drawled Severus, finally placing his quill down and steepling his fingers to look at Minerva. She was leaning onto the front of his desk, watching him down the end of her nose and for a moment he felt like an eleven year old boy again. It was not a comfortable feeling. He covered his fidgeting by disarming her with a wide, sarcastic smile. "The Slytherin team this year shows some excellent fliers. Thier speed comes from weeks of practice in all sorts of weather, dedication you would be proud of, if your Gryffindor team showed the same."

Minerva all but sputtered, the blotchy color in her cheeks deepening.

"You've no room to fight here, Minerva," Severus continued. "You lost the right to complain by adding a first year to your team."

Minerva stood up straight instantly. Severus tried to not look too gleeful at digging his thumb into that sore spot. She drew in a breath noisily through her nose. but Severus cut her off before she could start.

"How do you truly expect to compete with such a rag-tag band of children against a sleeker squadron of experienced players?"

It really was _too_ easy to rile her up, he thought as he watched her wave her arms like a vulture. Fighting with Minerva over Quidditch was always the highlight of the term, and was a stress reliever for the both of them to quarrel over something smaller than what was hidden within the school. It was even better than causing Quirrel to trip over his own robes from the fright of seeing him. He let the utter joy of pushing her buttons wash over him to forget what he suspected was underneath that cretin's turban.


End file.
